List of Facts from TheSlap
This is a list of facts found on TheSlap: Facts *In Australia, it's illegal to wear a skirt while visiting a farm. *In some foreign countries, earwax is considered a delicacy, often eaten on crackers. *Every year in America, over 46,000 people are arrested for eating illegal meat. *There are no cows on the island of Kernivia, so residents drink dog milk. *The name Jennifer comes from the Latin word "jenifia" which means unfortunate female. *The ancient Egyptians invented toothpaste, pyramids, and spandex. *The game soccer was invented in Canada and was originally called ball kicking. *The world's largest pizza was over 2,000 miles wide, eaten by 4th graders from New Jersey. *In Wisconsin, it is illegal for women to wear swimsuits while wearing high heels. *When ketchup was first invented, it got its red color from chicken blood. *According to scientific research, the human brain, if eaten, tastes like tuna fish. *Before shampoo was invented, people washed their hair with sheep fat. *The term dribbling comes from the Latin word "dreeblae," which means ball bouncing. *The average mouth contains millions of micro-bacteria called "tongue walkers." *If a horse smells watermelon, he will giggle uncontrollably. *In some parts of England, it's considered rude to give a woman soup. *Some whale eggs are larger than beach balls. *In the Portuguese language, the word for "foot" also means "bloody monkeys." *The farthest star from planet Earth, visible to the human eye, is named "Ronnie." *If a mouse eats cheese upside down, it will explode. *Until the late 1930's, Halloween was referred to as "The Ween Festival." *In the early 1700's, dark-haired women often used pork fat as hair conditioner. *Voting for iCarly for the KCAs makes your friends like you more. *Two things WILL DEFINITELY happen this June: iParty with Victorious will premiere on Nick… and Robbie will be rejected by a female. * Studies show that people who are left-handed are more likely to be abducted by aliens. *The odds of Sinjin surviving the fall into the jacuzzi were 700 to 1. Sinjin's always been a very lucky boy. *When given the choice between watching iParty with Victorious or eating belly button lint, everyone says they'd rather watch the show -- except Sinjin. *June is officially iParty with Victorious Month! It's also Foot Sores Awareness Month, but that doesn't sound as cool. *In 1965 it became legal for chickens to wed in the state of North Dakota. Ducks are still prohibited from marrying in all 50 states. *The brassiere (aka "bra") was invented by Benjamin Franklin, originally as a device for women to carry extra peanuts. *In certain parts of Italy, it is illegal for dogs to walk in public without wearing underwear. *When peanut butter was first invented, it was used as a lubricant for special machines in Mexico. *In Russia, they celebrate their Independence Day by safely dropping Pug Monkeys (with parachutes) from helicopters. *Until 1856, the English alphabet only had 25 letters. The letter K was added in January of that year by Kris Kristofferson. *There is only ONE dinosaur still alive today. His name is Fred. He lives in Hoboken, NJ and his favorite food is gnocchi. *The city of Portland allows you to keep up to 5 llamas in your apartment at any given time, provided you pay a $500 dollar a year "Llama Tax." *The color purple didn't exist until 1923, when it was accidentally invented by Ukrainian scientists. *A standard size pumpkin,when properly connected with ordinary electrical cables,can power a widescreen television for 56 hours. *According to leading style experts, the big fashion trend of 2012 will be unibrows. You better start growing yours out now! *99% of turkeys polled say Thanksgiving is their least favorite holiday. The other 1% chose Valentine's Day, but that's cuz they can't get girlfriends. *A mall Santa in Stanker, Wyoming holds the record for most sits upon his knee in a single day. He now has arthritis. *In Finland, Christmas caroling without a license is a crime on par with arson and burglary. However, Christmas yodeling without a license is permitted AND encouraged. *Although normally very friendly, a penguin WILL attack if you make fun of the way it walks. So we suggest not doing that. *The world's first chewing gum was beef flavored. *The world's largest toilet is in Spokane, Washington and can sit 37 people at the same time! *Studies show that putting sea salt between your toes at night increases your memory and eyesight. We don't remember where we saw this fact. *In New Zealand, back zits are considered good luck and students will often sleep on bacon grease the night before exams. *The oldest woman in the world can still bench press 200 pounds. However, she has a hard time peeing without help. *The official language of China is Norwegian, but the Chinese people choose not to speak it. *Strangely enough, the joke "Why did the chicken cross the road?" was first told in 400 B.C. before the invention of either roads or chickens. *In ancient times, if someone sneezed, you were legally allowed to slap them. *In 1987, twenty-two house plants were convicted of felonies in Chicago alone. Category:TheSlap.com Category:Quotes Category:Websites Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Hollywood arts